Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,963 B2 describes an organic radiation-emitting component, which is hermetically sealed by means of a glass solder.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2 describes an organic radiation-emitting component, which is hermetically sealed by means of a molten glass frit.